


bon appétit

by chubbyhux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Stuffing, Teasing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbyhux/pseuds/chubbyhux
Summary: Hux films himself eating. Kylo Ren is his biggest fan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags, there is some teasing and humiliation. Some tags are for future chapters <3

Hux heaves himself up from the chair with a groan, one hand braced against kitchen table while the other cradles the bloated curve of his stomach. He’s really overdone it this time, he thinks as he staggers towards the living room. Although, these days, overdoing it is becoming his standard.

The afternoon sun is streaming in through the large window at the end of the room, that hangs just slightly open so that the noises of the city below drift in around him. The couch that sits in the centre of the room is old and well worn - the last thing that Hux hasn’t replaced from his old apartment. It’s still comfortable enough though and he sinks down onto it with a grateful sigh even as his stomach rumbles unhappily. He has to lean right back against the couch and spread his legs just to give his belly enough room and his cock jumps from that thought alone.

Hux is pretty sure he’s never eaten this much before and rubbing his hand over the upper curve of it, he can feel just how tightly his gut is packed. He feels taut and heavy, every breath is a struggle, kind of like a beached whale, pinned to the couch by his heavy belly - like he never wants to move again, except…

With a grunt, he reaches over the edge of the couch, for his phone that’s laying on the side table. Just that little exertion has him panting as he keys in his passcode and opens the camera app.

Hux had been a little awkward at first, when he’d only just started doing this, not knowing what to say and feeling kind of foolish. Now he’s got his routine in place - his persona, that keeps the viewers coming back for more. Sometimes it’s a struggle - he’s always been good at speeches, but maintaining a light and sweet persona is difficult. But then Hux reminds himself that he pays his bills by sitting on his ass on the couch and eating copious amounts of food until his stomach is stretched and aching. And then getting off, of course. 

‘Hey guys,’ he says, as he mentally gags at the faked saccharine sweetness of it even as he salivates over how much money this video might make him, how many views he’s going to get. ‘I’ve been very bad today. I promised myself I would start my diet but then this happened,’ he says panning the camera down to his huge, bloated belly. He makes a show of attempting to pull down the hem of the little pink T-shirt he’s wearing for a few moments - each time it rolls back up over the curve of his gut, catching beneath his soft pecs.

‘Oof, I’ve really overdone it,’ he says, playing up his little groans as he palms the fat curve of his belly with one hand - his fingers sinking into the softness before he tightens them and gives his belly a shake.

‘I wish there was somebody here to rub it for me.’ He mimes gagging at his own words, but of course, the video nor its future viewers will catch this, his phone still firming aimed towards the bloat of his belly. He slips a hand beneath the soft, fat lower curve of it, hefting it up just a little to show how big and heavy it is, before dropping it again, so that it spreads out like dough into Hux’s lap.

Not wanting anywhere to be left out, he shifts a little - twisting to one side so that the camera captures the little rolls of fat forming along his ribs and the way his love handles pooch out over the top of his shorts - a few sizes too small already.

He can’t help but slide his hand from his soft side to the wide expanse of his belly. The skin under his palm is warm and soft, yielding to the strokes. He maps down the slope of his distended belly - from the top where he feels packed the tightest, completely taut, all the way down to the flat lower slope where his belly is soft and truly fat.

‘Fuck, I’m so fat,’ he moans as he moves his hands upwards in soothing, circular motions. That feels so heavenly, he could come right there in his shorts just from his own hand on his fat, sensitive, gurgling belly - massaging and rubbing. The little cramps that have been prickling in his gut are soothed with the movement of his hands, as he stifles his little hiccupping burps.

Despite his attempt to soothe the cramps in his belly that border on a stomach ache and the extra space, his shorts still dig painfully into his sides and the sensitive swell of his gut. He hooks his thumb underneath the waistband and tries futility for a few moments to adjust them to somewhere comfortable before giving up and popping open the button. His belly surges into the new space, forcing apart the two flaps of his shorts and filling the space.

‘Bloody hell,’ he says, voice pitched so high and breathless that it’s almost a moan. He’s only slightly playing it up for the camera now, burning with arousal at how fat he’s truly become. With a kind of sick fascination, he slides his fingers down the centre of his belly, dipping into the deep cavern of his belly button, until his finger deep into the crease around his hips where his bloated belly rounds over.

He rubs his hands along the crease, feeling the weight of his belly in his hand - just as heavy feeling as the pressure he feels inside. He spreads his fingers, gripping the entire bloated lower curve of his belly and giving it a shake. Despite how full and taut he feels, Hux’s belly still jiggles from the motion of his hand, swaying heavily. He groans at the motion on his sensitive stomach, giving the fat lower curve of his belly one last gentle pat before shutting off the camera.

Once the camera is off Hux can relax, putting it safely onto the side table before he sinks back down onto the couch, arching his back to try and give his belly some more room. Usually, he’d keep it on and record himself bringing himself off with his own hand for the paying viewers on his private website. But Hux has already posted two videos this week and he’s sure some viewers will enjoy the safe for work content too. For now, he wants to be alone in his pleasure.

Hux shifts again, trying to get comfortable as he slides his hands down the sides of his warm skin, where his belly rises, bloated comically huge from his soft sides. It’s the focus, as always. Even if this is his job, even if he often plays it up for the camera - to Hux there still really isn’t anything better than to feel so full, heavy, swollen and gluttonous. Hux feels like he’s been playing with himself long enough, now he just wants to come.

Hux lets his eyes slip closed as he strokes himself with both hands, his mind filling with only one thought as much as he tries to resist. Despite all of this - making videos that seem personal to one fan but are really just mass produced, Hux has found himself… attached, not sure where these feels had come from. Hux has thought himself above it all - that he was too cool and distant from any feelings towards anyone else that it wouldn’t affect him. Until the comments had started.

There are two types of viewers, Hux has found. One type likes to comment how cute he looks with his extra pounds, how much they wish they could be there to rub his poor aching belly for him and how they’d spoil him rotten. The other is completely different. These people like to tease him - to comment what a pig he is, how he’s let himself go, how he’s going to outgrow all his clothes, and even sometimes about what furniture he’s going to break. Neither of these do much for him, except draw out the occasional smirk as he scrolls through the comment section.

But there’s one person that stands out. Their username is Kylo Ren and they have some kind of helmet, or maybe it’s a skull, as their icon. Apart from that this person obviously has money to spare, Hux doesn’t know anything more about them.

They’ve been a fan of his for a year now and they’re his most dedicated by far. Kylo Ren has watched every single one of Hux’s live-streams and tipped the highest amount on each. This is fine, Hux is perfectly happy to have such a dedicated fan. Except for one thing.

‘Aren’t you ashamed of yourself? I bet you could feel yourself swelling up with every bite. But you still couldn’t stop yourself, could you? You’d eat until you couldn’t move if it was up to you.’

Kylo Ren had left that one last week on a video of Hux stuffing himself with homemade spaghetti. Just remembering the words sends shivers of want down Hux’s spine, and he feels his balls tightening. Once he’s started thinking about Kylo Ren he finds that he can’t stop, and he speeds the movement of his hand over his cock.

‘If I was there, I’d make you eat double until you couldn’t fit anymore. And don’t think I’d let you touch your belly. Only if you’d been good. I’d treat you like the glutton you are.’

For some reason, Ren’s teasing gets to him like no other. Hux groans, pumping his cock one last time as he feels his twitching cock begin to spill against his hand and the underside of his swollen belly. For a moment he can’t move, can’t think, can’t do anything but feel - as if the thing that’s been pulling tighter and tighter inside of him has suddenly released. And in his hazy mind, Hux imagines that Kylo Ren is here, that it’s Kylo Ren’s hand on his cock that his come is spilling against.

Finally, Hux feels able to pull himself upright again- even though the effort of moving with such a heavy belly gets him out of breath. He sits for a moment to get his breath back, rubbing gentle circles into the top slope of his belly that’s the most tightly packed and aching. Rubbing his belly draws out a burp that’s loud and wet, but does at least ease a little of the pressure in his stomach.

Hux gives his belly one last fond pat, before heaving himself up off the couch. He starts to move back towards his office, having to waddle to accommodate his wide belly more than Hux’s pride would want him to admit when he smells something. It’s sweet and doughy, wafting in through the open window, no doubt from one of the little boutique stores below.

‘Cinnamon buns,’ he says as he inhales the smell deeply, feeling saliva pooling in his mouth already. ‘I could go for a cinnamon bun,’ he sighs half-heartedly, licking his lips. And despite the fact that he’d stuffed himself to bursting barely even half an hour earlier. Or maybe because of it, because he feels a kind of sick thrill at the thought of stuffing his face with sweet treats again and at how insatiable his appetite has become.

His stomach gurgles, either in protest or in hunger, Hux isn’t sure. But as always, he takes it as hunger and waddles slowly to the entryway of his apartment to get his wallet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late, real life got in the way. Hope you enjoy anyway!

‘Would you be willing to set up a private snapchat? It doesn’t have to be just for you and me, I’m not delusional that we have anything more than a business relationship. But I want more. I’d be willing to pay. A lot.’

The message has been sitting in his inbox for days. Hux has opened it three times today alone.

Honestly, it’s a good idea - Hux could make small videos quickly for his biggest fans and those willing to pay extra, as well as giving them some facade of personal interaction. Affection. It could be a nice little money maker.

Except that, even though Hux tries to push it away, he can’t help but admit that he would prefer it if it was truly private. Just Kylo Ren and him. He shivers in shame at the thought alone. Hux’s never craved intimacy before but now… with someone who loves every part of him and his kinks.

‘Fuck, pull yourself together,’ he mutters, scolding himself for his patheticness. If his father could see him now - fat and lovesick, Hux is sure that Brendol would be falling over himself with laughter. Hux doesn’t even know anything about Kylo Ren. ‘Fuck.’

As if on cue, his stomach growls. And that calls for only one thing. He gives his belly one consoling pat before hefting himself upright, his bed covers pooling in his lap. This early Hux’s belly is soft, sitting heavily in his lap, the bottom curve where Hux is the fattest pooches out from his belly button almost into its own little roll. He sits there for a few moments, shamelessly naked and admiring himself.

It seems like another lifetime ago when every soft, padded curve was hard and angular. But Hux can’t say that he misses those days. He scrambles for his phone on the nightstand, heavy belly brushing against the bed as he leans over. Just that simple reminder of how fat he is is almost enough to derail him for his task. With a steel focus, he unlocks his phone and downloads the app quickly, squishing and pinching at the softness of his underbelly with his free hand, and makes an account.

He types out the email quickly - his username and nothing more, and sends it to Ren. He hopes his, ‘I expect you to pay well’ is implied by their previous interactions, because today he doesn’t mean it. Today, he feels like doing whatever this Kylo Ren, who tempts Hux with all the ways that Ren is going to dominate him, wants him to do. Although, of course, he isn’t going to let Ren know that.

Even though he knows this is bad - to get feelings for anyone, let alone one of his viewers, Hux can’t help but give in to his desires. He doesn’t feel like putting on a show for his viewers today, he decides. Today he feels like doing something for himself - being flirty and greedy to quench the itch of need inside of himself.

Once the email is sent, Hux gets to his feet. It’s becoming an exercise in itself, as all of his movements compensate for the extra thickness around his middle. It’s a blessing and a curse, that the extra pounds (a lot of extra pounds at this point) have gathered almost exclusively at his waist. His chest is a little softer - his perky nipples surrounded by a layer of fat, his thighs don’t brush together but he has noticed that they’re a little softer. His ass has started to strain at the material of all of his pants, begging for more space.

But his belly dwarfs them all, swelling from his hips to be almost comically large. Even thinking about it - the way that it sticks out in front of him, bumps against the countertops when he’s cooking and of course how it sways a jiggles when he walks, spilling out over the waistband of whatever pants he’s wearing, is enough to turn Hux on these days. People online adore his shape, praise how soft his belly is and how huge it’s getting. However, being so heavy in his middle throws his balance off and makes clothes shopping a nightmare - they always fit his shoulders or across his hips but strain and picker over his belly. Hux supposes that’s part of the fun though.

He slips into a pair of simple black boxers, admiring for a moment the way that his soft sides pour over the waistband. As always his focus is on his belly and he can’t help but give one of his thick sides a little slap. His belly ripples, swaying heavily to one side and then back again and Hux can’t help but let out a moan.

‘So fat,’ he sighs, forcing himself to look away and out of his bedroom. He needs breakfast, after all.

Downstairs he settles into the kitchen chair armed with a stack of pancakes dripping with syrup and a bottle of lotion. He eats with one hand while working a generous dollop of the lotion over his stomach and his love handles. It helps to keep his belly soft and supple, fighting back the beginnings of stretch marks that are creeping up his sides.

His phone pings and he spares it a glance, reluctant to take a hand off of his belly or the fork. His own hand feels so good working over his skin and the pancakes are just starting to fill him up so that he feels nicely weighed down and lazy. It’s an email from Kylo Ren and Hux panics, just for a moment, that it’s going to be bad news. That Ren was only joking or that Hux is being too forward. Or worst of all, that Ren has released Hux’s… feelings for him.

Instead, it simply reads ‘Good’. As if Ren hadn’t doubted that he’d get his way for a moment. Fuck. Hux swallows his sugary mouthful of pancake quickly, chasing it with a gulp of tea. The ‘Good’ echoes around Hux’s head, as if Ren had really said it to him. As if he knew what Ren’s voice sounded like.

As he eats, a plan for the day forms in his head. Today, Hux decides, is going to be a rare day off. A few private snapchat videos and photos don’t count as working, he rationalises, they’ll be barely any effort.

Just because he’s not filming a video or answering comments doesn’t mean that Hux takes a break from indulging his appetite. He’s pretty sure at this point that would be impossible. Today, Hux decides, he wants to indulge for himself, wants to feel sexy for himself. And maybe also Kylo Ren, but he pushes that thought away - he’s always loved attention too much. He begins to think about what he could order in, his mouthwatering.

‘Don’t want to waste away,’ Hux mumbles, bracing himself against the kitchen table as he pulls himself to his feet. His belly - only a little bloated from its heavy breakfast, which these days for Hux is practically like being empty, bumps against the table top as he leans over it for a moment to catch his breath.

Hux can feel his boxers digging into his hips, like an iron band and he tugs at the waistband, trying to reposition them lower on his hips to give the lower curve of his belly and his plush love handles more room. He’s not a slob, so Hux makes his way over to the sink next to wash up his plates and glasses, glancing out of the small kitchen window down onto the bustling street below.

By the time he’s finished, Hux feels hungry again, amazing even himself. As if on cue his belly gives another deep rumble. He rubs a hand across one soft side of it as if he’s consoling it, and heads for his laptop to look up the nearest pizza place.

He finds one that’s close, tongue flicking out to wet his thin lips as he browses the menu. Almost every item jumps out at him and today he allows himself to add almost everything that catches his eye - refusing to look at the growing charge. Instead of slow decadence, today Hux is ravenous. He slips into just enough decent clothes to answer the door for the pizza delivery guy - smiling and nodding, fake and forced when he tells Hux to enjoy the party. There’s enough food for a party, anyway.

He sets the food down in the living room, before heading back to his room to change into something _really_ special, his plain old black boxers just don’t cut it. The underwear is almost sheer, black lace contrasting against Hux’s pale skin. The panties are just starting to get too small, his belly spilling over the waistband. The top isn’t doing any better - the little sheer cups fit neatly over his small chest, but the bottom half of the vest simply can’t contain his belly. It’s pulled tight over his belly button and the very bottom curve of his underbelly pokes out under the hem. Still, Hux is pretty sure that just makes him look sexier.

It’s all for show really - for Kylo’s pleasure, the implication that Hux might really be able to eat that much food. Most likely he’ll put at least half of the extra large pizza and some of the sides into the fridge for tomorrow, especially as his belly is still a little full from breakfast.

He settles himself down into his favourite corner of the couch, pillows piled up around him so that he can comfortably recline when his belly gets to full and heavy for him to sit up. Hux already knows that it’s inevitable.

With a grunt he shifts over, reaching for his phone and the remote that lay on the side table next to the couch. He flicks the TV onto some brainless drama just for a little background noise for his gluttony before unlocking his phone.

He poses himself carefully, twisting this way and that to get the best picture - he’s still a perfectionist. He finds the angle that emphasizes his belly the best, light from the windows meaning his skin is softly lit and pale. He leans back to show how soft and huge his belly looks, and snaps a picture. He checks it over quickly before sending it to Kylo Ren’s username before he can think too much about it.

Once that is out of the way, Hux reaches over to the coffee table and opens the pizza box. The first bite is pure heaven wrapped in cheese and soft dough, warm and comforting. It’s so delicious but greasy and filling, Hux almost moans around the slice as he takes another bite. Even the crust is filling and heavy, stuffed with cheese that oozes over his tongue. As soon as he’s swallowed the last piece of crust, Hux is reaching for another from inside the box without thinking, fingers already slick with grease.

This slice disappears even quicker with than the first, his hunger somehow growing even as he eats. Hux makes sure to take large, even bites - he doesn’t want indigestion, after all, but still making easy work of each slice. By his sixth slice, he’s beginning to lag, just a little as the dough settles heavily in his stomach. He leans back, letting his belly sit heavily in lap. It already feels a little swollen, somewhere around comfortably full and satisfied.

He feels warm and sated, letting one hand rub lazy little circles into one of his soft sides. It’s a nice feeling and anyone else would stop there. But Hux wants more, wants to feel full beyond his limits -so round and bloated and heavy that he can’t move. He reaches for his phone again with a grunt, supporting his stomach with one hand curled protectively around the curve of it and leans back to snap a quick picture for Ren.

Once it’s sent he notices a red (1) over their conversation and he opens it, intrigued and giving the first part of his meal time to settle.

_‘You’re already so big but you still can’t stop yourself from eating more, can you? Do you have any self-control?’_

Hux shivers as he reads, feeling his cheeks begin to heat with a blush. Ren’s words hit the mark, it’s so shameful. Hux had left ‘a little extra’ and ‘a few pounds’ behind months ago but still, all he wants to do is eat and eat until he’s bloated and miserable, belly cramping around the food. And fuck, it turns him on so much. Ren’s words send a hot shiver through his body, straight to his groin. Fuck...

He tears open the bag of chips with his teeth, not caring how rabid he’s being. How out of control. He grabs a handful and tosses them into his mouth, the strong cheesy flavour bursting over his tongue - not caring at the way that the cheese dust has no doubt sprinkled over his soft chin and cheeks. They perfectly hit the spot, the craving for something crisp and filled with calories to complement the soft, doughy heaviness of the pizza.

Hux washes everything down with a few long gulps of soda, the bubbles hitting the back of his throat. He can feel the soda filling every little gap around the food he’s already eaten, sloshing in his belly. He gives it an experimental shake, marvelling at the way it ripples and jiggles, as he stifles a burp behind his hand. He can feel the way the waistband of his panties are digging into his soft sides. But worst of all is the lacey top that’s been straining tighter and tighter over his gut, just starting to give up and roll up higher and higher over the crest of it as his belly expands out of the bottom. It’s already pulled so tight over the top of his belly where he’s packed the tightest as his food digests. He gives this bit a gentle rub, jostling against his soft pecs that are just starting to rest on the upper curve of his belly.

The thought comes to him in a flash of heat and want. He wants to rip it - make his belly so big and heavy that his top can’t contain it, that the lace is pulled so tightly that it rips clean down the middle.

Pushed onward by this image, Hux hefts himself upright and leans over to the laden coffee table once again, ignoring the protests of his belly at the change in angle. It’s worth it, even if it’s more than a little uncomfortable, to feel the slosh of the soda moving inside of him and the way his belly piles so heavily in his lap, the lowest curve almost grazing the couch.

Suddenly he wants to sample everything - not just the chips and pizza, but all of the sides he’s ordered too. He feels like a lazy, fat king at a feast - picking and choosing something off every plate.

He grabs an indecently large handful of fries and tosses them into his mouth. They’re salty and crisp and exactly what he wants. Next is a bite of garlic bread, heavy like the pizza crust that stains his mouth with butter as he bites into it. He only wants to take one bite at first so that he still has room to try the rest. It’s so rich and delicious though, sitting heavily in his stomach, that he finds he can’t stop and before he knows it the entire slice has disappeared, just leaving a smear of grease on his fingertips.

He licks it off each one, with a pop, as he surveys the meal still left in front of him. Next are onion rings, that he eats a handful at a time. They are crisp and greasy, joining the other heavy foods in his belly.

All of the salt has left him feeling thirsty again, so Hux leans over to grab the soda bottle again, groaning as the movement jostles his belly. He gulps down the soda quickly until the bottle is empty, one hand against the side of his bloated stomach feeling how the soda expands him, bigger and bigger.

He has to stop for a moment, belly gurgling loudly as he burps behind one hand, the other rubbing soothing circles into his overstretched and overheated skin. Despite how full he is, how tight his stomach feels, as he rubs his hands around the dome of his belly he can still feel how soft he is - his bloated cushioned by layers of fat. He’s really on the edge now, he can feel how every space inside of him is filling up so that it’s getting harder and harder to even breathe.

The top is really straining now, rolling right up over the crest of his belly to where his soft pecs sit and Hux can feel the way the waistband of the panties is digging into his skin, probably leaving thick red lines. Hux leans back a little, giving himself enough room to tug down on the bottom of the top, trying to pull it back down over his stomach. It’s almost impossible though, the fabric groans as it’s pulled beyond the point it was supposed to stretch to and his belly wobbles stiffly, refusing to be contained. Finally, though, he manages to pull it back into place - the fabric so tight over his sensitive stomach that it’s near painful, the pressure pushing inwards on his stomach that’s trying to push outwards.

Even Hux knows that it’s an obscene sight - the way that the fabric is straining, the way his stomach is so round and trying to push out of its confines. So, he reaches for his phone, not even bothering to pose before he takes a picture of himself, sending it off to Ren. The reply is almost instant.

_‘If you keep eating like that you’ll burst right out of your clothes. You’re already so full but you’ll keep eating, won’t you? I bet if I was to hold some food in front of you right now, you’d still eat it all up and beg for more.’_ Ren’s message should embarrass him, but as usual, Ren knows just the right thing to say. _‘Don’t you have something to finish?’_

He groans, working his palm over one of his bloated sides. He feels so full, so tight even for himself, like every spare piece of room inside of him is gone. Even the skin of his stomach feels pulled tight as if he can actually feel it stretching and new stretch marks spidering over his sides. He just wants to lay back and touch himself, marvel at the size of himself and feel fat and heavy. But Ren’s words are ringing in his ears, egging him on and making him want to push himself further. Sweetness has never worked on him, this Hux is shamefully aware of, but Ren’s forceful words have him bristling with pride and wanting more.

His belly’s really protesting now, as he sits upright again and leans over to grab another greasy slice of pizza - audibly grumbling and groaning, even as he tries to soothe it with his palm. Hux is pretty sure he passed his limit a couple of slices ago but he still reaches into the box again, fingers that are thick with grease closing over the final slice. He picks it up and brings it to his mouth, breathing heavily and taking a bite before he can think too much about it. About how much he’s eaten, how tight his stomach feels, about how every carton and box of food in front of him is now empty...

Finally, he’s down to the last bite. He tries to chew as quickly as he can, eat breath an effort around all of the food inside of him. He feels full to bursting - more bloated and round than ever before, as he finally swallows it.

_Rip._

It can’t really but still, Hux is sure that he hears the sound echoing around the room. Maybe it’s just ringing in his ears. Slowly, he looks down as if pulled by a magnet. The rip is huge, running from the upper swell of his belly right down to below his deep belly button - only the thicker lace around the waistband has survived. His stomach is already pushing into the new space, expanding even larger. Hux can barely take his eyes on himself - how big and round he looks, it’s almost unbelievable.

He’s very full though, stomach cramping as he stretches to grab his phone from where it’s sinking into the couch, bowed by his weight. Despite himself, Hux wishes there was somebody there to help him - to kiss his grease slick lips and more importantly, help soothe the cramps in his belly. He doesn’t think too much about how big the hands are in his imagination, who they belong too - even though it can only be one person. Or at least he tries not to.

Instead, he snaps a quick picture - grunting as he sinks back into the couch, pushing his belly even further forwards in an attempt to get comfortable. He sends it quickly, ready to put his phone back down and try to relax a bit but his phone chirps again before he can even move.

_‘Imagine if you went outside right now_ ,’ Kylo types and Hux watches the little bubble, waiting for the next message. He can barely breathe but this time it’s not because of the food in his heavy belly. ‘ _Imagine how everyone would stare at you. At the way your belly jiggles with every step, at the way your clothes can barely contain you. You’d have to waddle and lean back to give your belly enough room, and even then you’d have to hold your belly with one hand - it’d been too heavy to carry itself. They’d whisper about you being pregnant. But really, it’s just your own gluttony, your own lack of self-control. And of course, you could barely walk around the block without getting hungry. You’d have to stop off at the convenience store for a snack, your belly bumping into everything_.’

‘ _Would you be interested in meeting? In real life_.’ Hux hits send before he can think about it too long. It's like a hot flash going through his body - he needs to see this man that he's fantasied about for so long - needs his hands all over him and his voice whispering in his ear. He needs Kylo Ren to tease him, to humiliate him in all the ways that he's promised. 

The reply is almost instant as if Kylo Ren can’t help himself. It simply reads, ‘yes’. Still, Hux is careful to keep his expectations low. Surely this Kylo Ren can’t be everything that he says he is. Hux slides even further down on the couch, stomach pinning him in place as his head is filled with these thoughts.


End file.
